footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018 FIFA World Cup qualification – UEFA Group I
The 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification UEFA Group I is one of the nine UEFA groups for 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification. The group consists of six teams: Croatia, Iceland, Ukraine, Turkey, Finland, and Kosovo. The draw for the first round (group stage) was held as part of the 2018 FIFA World Cup Preliminary Draw on 25 July 2015, starting 18:00 MSK (UTC+3), at the Konstantinovsky Palace in Strelna, Saint Petersburg, Russia. Kosovo was added to the group after the draw, after becoming FIFA members together with Gibraltar in May 2016, and UEFA decided not to put Kosovo in group H together with Bosnia and Herzegovina for security reasons. The group winners will qualify directly for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Among the nine group runners-up, the eight best runners-up will advance to the play-offs, where they will be drawn into four home-and-away ties to determine the other four qualifiers. Standings Matches The fixture list prior to the inclusion of Kosovo was confirmed by UEFA on 26 July 2015, the day following the draw. Times are CET/CEST, as listed by UEFA (local times are in parentheses). |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Rakitić |goals2=Çalhanoğlu |stadium=Stadion Maksimir, Zagreb |attendance=0 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Arajuuri |goals2=V. Berisha |stadium=Veritas Stadion, Turku |attendance=7,571 |referee=Ivan Kružliak (Slovakia) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Yarmolenko |goals2=Finnbogason |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Kiev |attendance=0 |referee=Clément Turpin (France) }} ---- |time=20:45 (18:45 UTC±0) |team1= |score=3–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Árnason Finnbogason R. Sigurðsson |goals2=Pukki Lod |stadium=Laugardalsvöllur, Reykjavík |attendance=9,548 |referee=Svein Oddvar Moen (Norway) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–6 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Mandžukić Mitrović Perišić N. Kalinić |stadium=Loro Boriçi Stadium, Shkodër (Albania) |attendance=14,612 |referee=David Fernández Borbalán (Spain) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=2–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Tufan Çalhanoğlu |goals2=Yarmolenko Kravets |stadium=Torku Arena, Konya |attendance=36,714 |referee=Manuel Gräfe (Germany) }} ---- |time=18:00 (19:00 UTC+3) |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Mandžukić |stadium=Tampere Stadium, Tampere |attendance=15,567 |referee=Ruddy Buquet (France) }} |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+2) |team1= |score=3–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Kravets Yarmolenko Rotan |goals2= |stadium=Marshal Józef Piłsudski Stadium, Kraków (Poland) |attendance=999 |referee=Kevin Blom (Netherlands) }} |time=20:45 (18:45 UTC±0) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Toprak Finnbogason |goals2= |stadium=Laugardalsvöllur, Reykjavík |attendance=9,775 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) }} ---- |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+1) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Brozović |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Maksimir, Zagreb |attendance=0 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} |time=18:00 (20:00 UTC+3) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Yılmaz Şen |goals2= |stadium=New Antalya Stadium, Antalya |attendance=26,555 |referee=Tamás Bognár (Hungary) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Kravets |goals2= |stadium=Chornomorets Stadium, Odessa |attendance=26,482 |referee=Jorge Sousa (Portugal) }} ---- |time=18:00 (20:00 UTC+3) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Tosun |goals2= |stadium=New Antalya Stadium, Antalya |attendance=28,990 |referee=Jesús Gil Manzano (Spain) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=N. Kalinić |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Maksimir, Zagreb |attendance=27,351 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=1–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Nuhiu |goals2=Sigurðarson G. Sigurðsson |stadium=Loro Boriçi Stadium, Shkodër (Albania) |attendance=6,832 |referee=Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) }} ---- |time=18:00 (19:00 UTC+3) |team1= |score=1–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Pohjanpalo |goals2=Konoplyanka Besyedin |stadium=Tampere Stadium, Tampere |attendance= |referee=Alon Yefet (Israel) }} |time=20:45 (18:45 UTC±0) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Magnússon |goals2= |stadium=Laugardalsvöllur, Reykjavík |attendance= |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–4 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Rrahmani |goals2=Şen Ünder Yılmaz Tufan |stadium=Loro Boriçi Stadium, Shkodër (Albania) |attendance= |referee=Miroslav Zelinka (Czech Republic) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Maksimir, Zagreb |attendance= |referee= }} |time=18:00 (19:00 UTC+3) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Tampere Stadium, Tampere |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Metalist Stadium, Kharkiv |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 (18:45 UTC±0) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Laugardalsvöllur, Reykjavík |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Loro Boriçi Stadium, Shkodër (Albania) |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=New Eskişehir Stadium, Eskişehir |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Maksimir, Zagreb |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Loro Boriçi Stadium, Shkodër (Albania) |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Veritas Stadion, Turku |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (18:45 UTC±0) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Laugardalsvöllur, Reykjavík |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} Goalscorers There have been 47 goals scored in 18 matches, for an average of goals per match. ;4 goals * Mario Mandžukić ;3 goals * Alfreð Finnbogason * Artem Kravets * Andriy Yarmolenko ;2 goals * Marcelo Brozović * Nikola Kalinić * Hakan Çalhanoğlu * Volkan Şen * Cenk Tosun * Ozan Tufan * Burak Yılmaz ;1 goal * Matej Mitrović * Ivan Perišić * Ivan Rakitić * Paulus Arajuuri * Robin Lod * Joel Pohjanpalo * Teemu Pukki * Kári Árnason * Hörður Björgvin Magnússon * Björn Bergmann Sigurðarson * Gylfi Sigurðsson * Ragnar Sigurðsson * Valon Berisha * Atdhe Nuhiu * Amir Rrahmani * Cengiz Ünder * Artem Besyedin * Yevhen Konoplyanka * Ruslan Rotan ;1 own goal * Ömer Toprak (against Iceland) Discipline A player is automatically suspended for the next match for the following offences: * Receiving a red card (red card suspensions may be extended for serious offences) * Receiving two yellow cards in two different matches (yellow card suspensions are carried forward to the play-offs, but not the finals or any other future international matches) The following suspensions were (or will be) served during the qualifying matches: External links * **Qualifiers – Europe: Round 1, FIFA.com *FIFA World Cup, UEFA.com **Standings – Qualifying round: Group I, UEFA.com I